


The other end of the string

by unicornseverywhere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I Guess It Is, I needed a soulmate au, ITguy!Eren, Is that really what I'm calling it ?, Issues, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has PTSD, Light Angst, M/M, Non Binary Hanji, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Smut, Soldier!Levi, Soulmates, They Make It Work, and look what happened, but he has his reasons, eremin is friendship goals, ereri, i write it hanji not hange, i write jeager not yeager, just read it cause I want you to read it, kidding the summary will probably suck, levi comes back from war, levi is being a little shit at the beginning, okay i'm done, pinning!Eren, recon corps is a firm, riren - Freeform, the 104th squad is squad goals, what are tags, you tired of reading my tags yet ?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornseverywhere/pseuds/unicornseverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where soulmates are a normality, but you never know if or when you'll meet them, Eren and Levi are lucky enough to meet each other. But they each have their own demons and they come from very different worlds. They have to fight to make it work.  </p><p>Are they willing to fight ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silly introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! I'm starting a new Ereri multi-chapter fic! YAY! if you're here because you've read my other works. welcome back! Good to have you back! For those of you who are new, thank you for taking the time to check out my little story! Let's have a good time with this one, shall we ? As always, feedback is greatly appreciated, and I'll love you forever for it. This fic will be longer than any other that I've wrote and my updating schedule isn't really a schedule cause I have no such thing. I will try my best to update as much as I can, but the most will be once a week. Thank you, and I'll probably add things in the notes as we go. See you at the end notes!

The strings of fate tie us all in an intricate pattern, that none but the gods of fate themselves understand. There is one particular string, that ties two people together, from the beginning of time itself, and to its very end. It never tangles, never breaks. It’s the red string of fate, it ties together two people that are meant for each other, and only each other, always and forever, never to be apart. In each life, each universe, each reality, these two people are meant to be together. The gods of fate never make mistakes. They do not tie your life to someone it shouldn’t be tied to.  _ They _ do not make mistakes, but fate itself is tricky and coy. It makes everything difficult most of the time. The strings of faith are always tied together, yes, but some are hidden away in dark corners, while some people lose their path while following the strings.  

 

We learn all of this at a young age. Being it from our parents, teachers, television, we learn that somewhere out there, someone is meant for us and only for us. It is reassuring in a way, knowing you have a person in the world that is to be yours, and you to be theirs, but it is also terrifying, thinking, every day of your life that you haven’t found your soulmate, that you never will. The ‘meeting’ is very hard to miss. Nearly impossible, because as soon as the two make contact of any kind, their chests constrict, their breath becomes erratic and their palms become sweaty. They feel a rush of adrenaline through their body, and they just know. It sounds a little like a panic attack to me, but who am I to judge. I haven’t found the one who is meant to be my perfect match. I’ve seen soulmates my whole life, been surrounded by them. My parents are soulmates, almost all our friends are soulmates, and the ones that aren’t, are either single, or in a happy relationship with someone who isn’t their soulmate, and they’re not interested in finding the fated one. 

 

I for one, am not looking, but I’m not against finding the one for me. I go through life as anyone would, and if I somehow fall in love with someone who isn’t my destined match, then I’ll cross that bridge when I get there. I’ve never actually been in love though, so I’m not that worried. 

 

I work as an IT guy at a company called Recon Inc. They deal with social cases of soldiers that come back from war. The name is a bit weird, but I suppose it has a deeper meaning, like everything else in this building does. I like the cause though, and I’m quite proud to be working here. I got my degree from Trost University no longer than 7 months ago, so being hired so fast in such a prestigious company is really a privilege that I’m grateful for. My salary is nothing to scoff at, and the coworkers are nice. I even met one of my best friends here, and a group of people that I get along with really well. 

 

I live in a one bedroom apartment. It’s nothing fancy, but it’s my first place alone, so I’m not complaining. My adopted sister Mikasa insisted that she could stay with me, even though the college she’s going to is too far from the apartment complex. I reassure her, time and again that I take good care of myself, and that seems to do the trick more often than not. She still comes by to check up on me like the protective mother hen she is, even though we’re very close in age. I’m actually a few years older than her! I give her credit for putting up with my shit all the time, so it’s all good between us. My friend Armin, on the other hand, the one I’ve met at the firm, acts more like my brother than Mikasa does. He’s smart and curious and I call him ‘little mushroom’, but if he ever found out, Mikasa would have a funeral to plan.

 

My little group of misfit toys -I have a thing for nicknames. I mean my friends- all work at the firm. Except Mikasa, who’s getting a degree in literature at Sina University. Armin is one of the social workers here, but he also works with statistics or something. I’m not entirely sure on his role in the company, but I know it’s an important one. He hasn’t found his soulmate yet, but I have the feeling it doesn’t bother him at all, seeing as he’s both aromantic and asexual. He says relationships just aren’t for him. Sasha and Connie are social workers and also soulmates. So are Jean and Marco, they work in IT with me. There’s Bertholt and Reiner, who are in security, and Annie who works in publicity, but she hasn’t found the love of her life either. I think her and Mikasa have the hots for each other but they won’t admit it. To themselves or anyone else. Told you I’m surrounded by them. 

 

This week was a complete chaos because a new group of soldiers were coming home. Each social worker gets a case, the people in IT have to make sure absolutely everything works perfectly, the publicity is really important this week, and you won’t believe how many lunatics try to get in here. We get it, you want to see the heroes, but let them breathe. They’re here for a reason. Most of the soldiers who either come to us, or are brought by their comrades and friends are in need of help to get themselves back on their feet. 

 

We were at the lunch table in the cafeteria, and it was as busy as ever, if not more so. It was the middle of the week, and Sasha, Connie and Armin were telling us about the cases they got. I was just about to get up for another cup of coffee, when Armin started talking about his new charge with an excitement he only has when he discovers something new. I sat back down and listened, because Armin’s stories were amazing when he was excited. 

 

_ “-Okay so the new case I got. You guys won’t believe this! Apparently he went to Shinganshina 2 years ago, and he was Sergeant Major! He was one of the strongest soldiers they had, and they said he made a one-man army! He was amazingly strong. He led a strong compact team on enemy battle fields and opened the way for the rest of the soldiers! When he was supposed to come home 3 months ago, well..”  _ Armin stopped talking and looked at his lap for a few seconds. We all knew this wasn’t good news, so we let him take his time, before he started to talk again, this time, his tone less cheery.  _ “..His squad was caught in a bomb attack. His whole team was badly injured, he got out of it with just a few scrapes. He was supposed to come home but he stayed there with them at a hospital until they all passed away. He stayed there for 3 months, guys, just watching his comrades, his friends... die.”  _

We all shared a meaningful look and kept a moment of silence. Unfortunately, these kinds of things weren’t unusual, but they still reminded us of where exactly we worked, who we worked for and who we worked  _ with _ . These people come back from this other world where nothing is certain, where you don’t know if you’ll see another day, and then they have to go back to the world we live in and pretend everything is okay, or they have to work through their trauma and pain. They most often than not suffer from nightmares, most of them have PTSD, and most lost their friends and comrades in a war zone. How do you recover from that? 

 

Launch was over soon enough after that, and even though Armin’s story had sobered us up a bit, the atmosphere was still light enough. Marco, Jean and I were heading back to our floor, when the two said they’d go buy more coffee before break was over. I got in the elevator with another man. He was wearing combat boots, and a uniform, making it quite obvious he was a soldier, he had a sharp jawline, thin lips and high cheekbones. Hair in a military-styled undercut, and narrow eyes of beautiful blues and greys. But something happened when we made eye-contact, something that I had feared would never happened but was the last thing I wanted to happen  _ right now.  _

 

I was damn right when I said it sounds like a panic attack, and that’s how it feels too. We made eye contact and my heart started beating like I had run a marathon. My palms started sweating and I had to lean on the wall so my knees wouldn’t give up on me. It was quite obvious he was feeling it too, but the difference is, he didn’t seem to just have the symptoms, his eyes were wide and he seemed genuinely terrified. He either thought he was having an actual panic attack or-... I actually don’t know what other reason would be to his fear. I do know however, that I had to help him, so I tried to soothe him the best I could. I worked here for fuck’s sake, I knew a thing or two. He calmed down faster than I thought possible though, and before the elevator doors could open he regained his bearings. He regarded me with a cold stare and his words left a shiver down my spine.

 

“ _ I’m sorry, but I can’t deal with a soulmate right now. I don’t want one, I don’t need one. Please don’t try to make contact with me, I’d really appreciate that.”  _ The doors opened and he left, not sparing me another look. 

 

Confused would be the wrong word to use in my situation. I knew exactly what had happened, and I could see a reasonable amount of rationality in that decision. What I was however, was more determined than ever. I had never knew if I would find my soulmate in the first place, and now that I found him, I’m not going to let him slip between my fingers. I understand that he wants nothing to do with me, but there are two ends to this string, and I’m not giving up on- 

  
…… Fuck, I don’t even know his name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren makes a plan, he talks to Armin, and then he talks to Armin some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Look who decided to not be a lazy piece of shit and post today! me, it's me! Anyway, I'm sorry it took so long, but I haven't been feeling the best. Anyhow, here's the chapter, with a great thanks to my beta, which you can find here and you should follow her: http://booty-no-kyojin.tumblr.com/

I could only stare at the elevator doors after he left. My mouth was hanging open, and by the time I got to my small office, my mind had still not made peace with the idea. Jean and Marco passed by my office about 10 minutes later, and by that time I was still staring at my computer screen without any apparent reason. They both gave me an apprehensive look, Marco more worried than his pony boy, but I chose to not acknowledge them. What would I say it happened anyway? I found my soulmate and he rejected me? Yeah, right. The only person I was going to talk to was Armin, but he was busy and I was supposedly busy, so my  _ huge _ fucking problem had to wait.

 

The phone rang for a full 2 times before the person on the other end answered in an almost annoyingly calm voice with a simple  _ “Hello, Eren.”  _ It was like he was mocking me! I was on the verge of breakdown here, and he was acting all high and mighty -and so fucking calm- like he didn’t know my life was ruined! I’m being over dramatic you say? Well, maybe you’re right, but look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn’t flip your shit if the person that was chosen to be your perfect match by the gods themselves didn’t want anything to do with you. Yeah, thought so.

_ “Armin, I have a huge problem.”  _ I said in a panicked voice. Panicked enough that the next time he answered, his voice was more alert too.

 

_ “What happened?” _ The worst thing that could happen fucking happened. Or at least that’s what I thought at the time.

 

_ “I met my soulmate-” _

 

_ “Eren that’s great! Why is that a problem? Are they an asshole? Where did you meet-?”  _

 

_ “Armin! He doesn’t want anything to do with me! I met him on the elevator today. At work Armin! He’s a soldier! We made eye contact and we had the panic attack and then he said he can’t deal with a soulmate. Doesn’t want one, doesn’t need one. Then he left!” _

 

_ “Oh, Eren. That’s…. I’m so sorry to hear that.” _

 

_ “Why do you sound so resignated? What are we gonna do about it? I called you so we can make a plan! I’m not giving up on my soulmate!” _

 

_ “Eren, you can’t exactly  _ force _ your soulmate to want to be with you. Some people just don’t… want to.” _

 

_ “But…” _

 

_ “I’m sorry Eren. We can talk more over coffee later. See you at the usual spot? I have to go now.”  _

 

The phone clicked shut and I was left speechless. This was becoming a much too usual occurrence. But what the blond coconut said really brought me down. I can’t believe he’s not with me on this! Maybe I should talk to more people, get more opinions. And if all else fails, I’ll just do it on my own. I’m not giving up on him, not when my gut is telling me he’s worth fighting for. 

 

And even if my gut was wrong, which is basically impossible since the universe literally “doesn’t make mistakes” when it comes to soulmates, I’m nicknamed The Suicidal Bastard for a reason goddamn it! 

 

I had two more hours of my shift. That’s enough time to make a plan, isn’t it?

 

Since he was wearing a uniform and he was in  _ this  _ firm, I’ll go ahead and assume he came back from war, and therefore, he should have a social worker associated with his case. I know most of the social workers, and even if I’m not exactly friends with them all, I’m sure I could get some info from them. Find out a little about my mysterious soldier. Don’t give me that look! I know it may break confidentiality terms, but we’re talking about a very important matter here! I just want to know his name and.. maybe how I could contact him. 

Now, the alternative where I don’t break any rules and don’t put anyone in any danger or distress whatsoever, would be to just wait and see if we bump into each other again. The truth is everything supposedly happens for a reason, or that’s the shitty excuse we get from people when they can’t change something that has happened. But in a world where you get a fucking panic attack when meeting the person you’re destined to be with, I tend to want to believe that everything happens for a reason. In that case, he walked out of that elevator because that’s what  _ they _ -the gods of fate- decided. But then again they decided we’re meant to be together, not that we will be so. Ugh, this is giving me such a headache. 

I get up from my chair and start packing my messenger bag, because I don’t do suitcases. I debate whether or not I have time to drop by my apartment to leave it and change my work clothes, but I decide against it. I’m just going to go now, and if I get there too early I’ll just drink my coffee alone. It will give me some more time to think of my battle plan...Maybe that wording was a little off.

 

I walk inside the small and cozy cafe and breath in the delicious smell of brewing coffee. It’s my drink of choice, and it’s honest to god mankind’s greatest invention, if you ask me. I head to the counter where a tall and freckled brunette with tan skinned that’s a little darker than mine greets me almost cheerily. Almost being the key word. 

 

“ _ Hey Eren _ .” 

 

“ _ Hello Ymir. The usual please. _ ”

 

That’s all I have to say before she turns and starts making my coffee. I consider asking her about Historia, her petite girlfriend and soulmate, but decide against it for now, because I don’t really feel the need for small chat. I grab my drink after muttering a small thank you and receiving a raised eyebrow from Ymir at my unusual behavior, I head to a table near the window. I can see the passerbys, which gives me a welcome feeling of relaxation. Welcome considering I’m always on the verge of bursting with emotion. 

 

By the time a small blond sits in front of me with a steaming coffee in his hands, my plan is made and I am unflinching. His greeting consists of a small smile, that I suppose was meant to be understanding, but I’ll have none of it. 

 

“ _ Don’t look at me like that. I’m not giving up. You’re either going to help me or see me die trying. _ ”

 

He’s ready to protest, mouth open that tells me he wants to argue with some probably very reasonable arguments, but this is my love life, my soulmate, and my feelings, and I really need him to be on my side. 

 

“ _ Armin, don’t. If you’re going to try to argue reason, it’s not gonna work. Not this time. So are you going to help me or not? _ ”

 

The look he gives me then is contemplating. He’s trying to read into my soul, and he seems to be succeeding. I don’t mind that much, it’s not like any of this is news to me. 

 

“ _ Okay so how are we going to do this? _ ”

 

A grin splits over my face and I’m ready to kiss him, if only I wouldn’t be grossed out at the idea and he wouldn’t be my best friend and asexual as hell. 

 

“ _ I’m going to describe him, maybe you know whose charge he is? _ ”

 

I phrase it like a question and I only get a nod in return, but it’s cue enough for me to continue. 

  
  


“ _ Okay, so he’s really short, like, maybe 5 ft. 3? Something like that. It’s really cute now that I think about it. Think of the snuggling and the spooning and-. I’m going so off track, sorry. So he has black hair and an undercut -which looks really hot on him by the way- he’s really pale, and I think that’s all the significant details I can give you right now. Wait! His glare. The phrase ‘if looks could kill’ was invented for him. That’s it, I’m done. _ ”

 

Armin sighs then. So hard and almost painful that it confuses me to no-end. 

 

“ _ His name is Levi, Eren. He’s my charge. _ ”

 

At those words I backtrack a little, before they truly register and I’m ready to jump with joy. Wait.

 

“ _ That’s great news! Why do you sound so disappointed? _ ”

 

“ _ Remember the story I told you at lunch? _ ”

 

And that’s all it takes to bring me back to reality. This isn’t some romantic comedy where my soulmate is playing hard to get. This is the harsh truth, where the love of my life has been through more traumatic events than I could ever imagine. Who has lost probably everyone close to him and who doesn’t trust anymore, who gives up trust in the face of fear of loss. 

 

But I have made up my mind.

 

“ _ Well then. I’ll just have to show him that he can’t get rid of me that easily. I’m not going anywhere. _ ”

  
And that’s my way of saying: ‘I will never leave you, Levi. Just give me a chance’


	3. Chapter 3 (AKA finally updating this)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a chat with a certain blond mushroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HELLO! (too) long time no see! I'm back with a new chapter so I hope you enjoy it! we have the first look into Levi's POV so far, but there's gonna be more from him coming! I hope you like this, and feedback is greatly appreciated (i need it to live. help) Enjoy!

Loud screams can be heard all around the battlefield, and my eyes are darting around, looking for a place to take cover. It had to be today. It had to happen today of all days. We were going home for fucks sake! Why today ? Why today ? Why toda-

 

“ _ Sergeant Levi! Do we engage ? What do we do sir ? _ ”

 

I hear Petra’s steady voice in my ear piece, yet I can feel the panic and hesitation in it. I’m ready to answer her, my eyes following all my squad members to keep track of them, when it happens. I see it first, but I can do nothing, I can’t even open my mouth in time, because the next thing that happens, my screams are covered by the deafening sound of the bomb. I cover my ears, but the sound is still strong enough to make them ring and make me lose my balance. I fall to my ass behind a sack of sand, and I start to calling into my ear piece, only to hear nothing. I look around, my head just barely over the make-shift wall, and I see something I’ve seen way too much, and yet I’ll never get used to seeing. There’s blood everywhere, scattered body parts, dead eyes, open mouths in silent scream.

  
  


I wake up with a start, drenched in cold sweat, and I clench my fists in the thin sheet covering my body. My chest is rising and falling too quickly and my ears are ringing. I start counting down from 15 and try to regulate my breathing, and while it does prevent my impending panic attack, it doesn’t quell my raging thoughts, so I get up from bed and head straight for the kitchen. Making myself a tea and going for a jog right after will occupy my mind. It’s 5 am already, no use in wasting precious time. Even though my life is pretty meaningless since… Since I came back.

 

You know, I never expected to do it in the first place. For me, best case scenario was ‘I fight a good fight, protect as many people as I can, and die an honorable death if need be’ but what happened was on the opposite side of the spectrum. The worst thing my imagination could come up with before I put that uniform on was exactly what happened. They died, I lived. 

 

Another thing I never expected to happen is meeting my soulmate. He is a beautiful young man, he seemed kind, if the look in his eyes was anything to go by, and the connection between us felt like a magnetic pull. Most people would say that this is the time when I’d need him the most, but they’re wrong. I don’t need anyone. Not here, where you don’t have to worry about a bomb exploding next to you if you’re not always on alert, where you don’t hear a gunshot every 10 seconds and hope it’s not someone you work with, someone you care about. Not here, where life is cozy and people are lazy and nothing is the way it’s supposed to be. I don’t need him. I feel bad that he got stuck with me of all people, and that in this life I’m not going to be the soulmate he probably deserves, but I can’t. And I don’t need to explain myself to anyone…… Except for Erwin, that bastard will probably make me spill before he can wiggle his bushy eyebrows twice. 

 

Less thinking and more jogging, I decide as soon as I step out of the house. Something that can keep my mind clear is very much appreciated, and the fact that it’s 5:30 in the morning and the streets are empty and quiet makes this a small blessing I’m willing to count. 

 

Today was going to be a long day. I think as I open the doors of the goddamned company. I don’t mean to be insulting to the business itself, because I know a lot of people need it, and I appreciate what they do, hell, they help me too, but the thing is they’re doing it against my will. Now, I’m not stupid, I know when I need to shut the fuck up and accept that some things need to happen, this is one of those cases. Erwin strongly believes this needs to happen, so I decided to give it a chance. Doesn’t make it any less of a bother.

 

I head to his office first, Bushy Eyebrows will want to see me before my first actual session with Mr. Arlert ? If I remember correctly. I met him briefly the other day, I don’t know anything about him, but he most surely knows some of the most significant details of my life. Isn’t this going to be just great ? 

 

I enter his office without permission from his assistant, who stands up from her desk as if trying to stop me. As if she actually could. His eyes are trained on the door as soon as he hears it click shut. His back is straight, his suit fitting him to the cuff, his hair is blond and slicked back styled in an undercut and he has blue eyes that are kind but constantly calculating. He looks as if he can see into my soul. It creeps me out every time. He doesn’t say anything, he’s obviously letting me say my piece. Well then, don’t mind if I do..

 

“I know you think I need this, but I give it 3 sessions. If this kid, because that’s what he is by the way, doesn’t help me in any way, I’m not letting you find another pshy -whatever he is. I’m getting over it by myself. It’s not even that bad! I can handle myself just fine, I need you to know that. I’m doing this for you, not me.”

 

“Good morning, Levi. Glad to see you’re attitude hasn’t suffered major changes since yesterday. Mr. Arlert is not a kid, he is a certificated social worker with a degree in psychiatry, I appreciate the fact that you’re indulging me in this, and I promise that if he doesn’t help you in any way by the time 3 sessions pass, I will let you handle it.” 

 

“Good.” 

 

I turn to leave, ready to get this over with, and I’m halfway out the door when I hear it.

 

“His office is on floor 26, has his name on it.”

 

Tsk, smug bastard.

 

* * *

 

I have the courtesy to knock before I enter the kid’s -because I refuse to call him anything else- office, as he is not my best friend and I don’t like to interrupt or be a nuisance to anyone. He seems to have been waiting for me, because he gets up from his seat behind his massive desk, and goes to shake my hand. I stare down at it, then look at him with a scrutinizing glare, before I sigh and shake it. It can’t be helped I suppose. I can’t do anything against it from this point on. If I had to give anything to the kid, it would be that he had style. I’m not sure how much Erwin is paying these people, but that watch and those  [ shoes ](http://www.polyvore.com/arlert/set?id=195228973) looked way better than an barely-out of college psychiatrist should ever be able to afford. His plain black pants and blue shirt don’t say much, but they somehow make him look smarter, and the glasses he’s sporting don’t look half bad. Yesterday I hadn’t exactly been preoccupied with what my soulmate was wearing, but if he was anywhere near as stylish as this guy, I may actually have something to lose. 

 

“Hello Mr. Ackerman, my name is Armin Arlert and I will be your psychiatrist.” His smile freaks me out a little bit, seeing as it’s just as calculating as Erwin’s, and that is never a good sign. “Please take a seat.” He gestures to the typical couch behind him, and I sigh for the upteanth time that day. 

 

I sit, and I wait, because I sure as hell wasn’t gonna talk first. But the more I wait, the more I notice the way he just stares at me, like he can read my mind and is already delving in the depths of my brain without my permission. It frustrates me to no end. So I give in, and in retrospective, it was pretty obvious this was what he was aiming for in the first place. 

 

“So are you gonna do anything or just stare at me like I just came out of a zoo?” The fact that his expression doesn’t shift in the slightest makes me grind my teeth.

 

“Yes, Mr. Ackerman. What would you like to start with ? Anything in particular you feel comfortable talking about, so we can start from there ?” 

 

“Tsk, just ask your stupid questions about how I feel so you can fix whatever the fuck is my wrong with me and we can both get on with our lives.”

 

“I’m afraid it doesn’t quite work like that, but, as you wish. We can start with some questions. Do you know what Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is and what its symptoms are?” 

 

“It is what it sounds like, and I can guess what the symptoms are.” I mumble my response, because I was afraid it would take this turn. I had my suspicions, but hearing it from a kid with a degree made it somehow more real. Having a disorder is a weakness and I can't afford being weak. I can't handle it. I refuse to. So “no, kid, I don't have it.” 

 

“Mr. Ackerman, the first steps to recovery are admitting you have a problem.” He smiles at me, and it's fucking sincere too, like he actually believes the generic shit he's spewing. This day is just getting better and better. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked that and there's more coming as soon as possible! Bye, see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading lovelies! Comments and kudos are my food and water, don't let me starve. Feedback me, please! I'll see you next time. 
> 
> (Sorry if this chapter sucked, or if the whole fic sucks. I tried and I'm doing this for fun.) 
> 
> Till next time!


End file.
